Remind Me Later
by NattiKay
Summary: [OLD/OUTDATED] Oneshot, post-manga. After being bothered by his kids so early in the morning, Inuyasha asks Kagome to remind him why he's ever agreed to have them. How dose Kagome react? Fluff abounds.


**Remind Me Later**

Inuyasha awoke suddenly to a heavy weight pressed against his back. It lifted, then landed with more force, causing the hanyou to make a grunt somewhere along the lines of "oof" as the breath was knocked out of him. The weight lifted, then landed, then lifted, then landed, again and again. It was only a second before he was alert enough to register the childlike laughter that went along with the feeling, and suddenly, he knew what it was.

"Quit jumping on me, dang it!" the hanyou snapped gruffly, turning slightly to see his three-year-old daughter, Izayoi, balancing on his back, grinning widely. His six-year-old son, Michi, was in the room as well; he had rushed over to the other side of the bed and was currently leaning over his mother, Kagome, who had aroused after all the noise and shuffling, propping herself up on one elbow.

Izzy did indeed stop jumping, plopping down so she laid out limply draped across the hanyou's back.

"Morning, Otou!" she gasped lightheartedly. "Let's go play!"

"Yeah," agreed Michi from the other side. "C'mon, Otou! Okaa! We're going to Moku's house today! You said so!" the young boy exclaimed, tugging slightly at the back of Kagome's shirt.

"Not yet, we're not," Kagome retorted gently. "We're going to visit Miroku and Sango _this afternoon_."

"It's hardly dawn now," grouched Inuyasha, glancing out the window where just a few shafts of peaking sunlight made their way into the room. "Go back to bed!"

"But Otou, it's _morning_! We can't go to bed _now_!" whined Michi.

"It's _early_ morning," the hanyou corrected, "and you need your sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" the young boy argued, pulling back his black, pointed dog ears in contempt.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Izzy, shifting on her father's back. She lightly grabbed one of his soft, white ears and tugged on it. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha, now with a very grim look on his face, reached up and removed his daughter's hand from his ear, placing it on one of her own darker, floppy ears.

"If you're gonna tug on ears, tug on your own," he grumbled. Izzy was at first unsure of how to react, but then smiled and petted her velvety black ear once or twice before putting her hand down. She finally spoke up happily.

"C'mon, Otou, let's have breakfast. You're always happier after you have breakfast!" she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Michi agreed excitedly, instantly perking back up. "Let's eat! C'mon!"

Inuyasha stared irritably at Kagome in response to their children's constant pestering. The miko just smiled back patiently, as though amused by the situation. After a moment, she turned to Michi, staring gently into the boy's deep indigo eyes.

"Alrighy, then. Can you and Izzy go get out all the pots and stuff? We'll be right out to help cook."

Michi brightened at the statement, leaping to his feet, which were enclosed in the fuzzy green fabric of his pajamas. The family didn't go to Kagome's first era often; though the feat was possible for the miko, it took a little bit of effort to be able to open the well, which generally tried to keep itself sealed. But the last time they'd gone a few months ago, Kagome's mother had bought some soft footie pajamas for Michi and Izzy, and the children loved them.

"Yes, Okaa!" the six-year-old exclaimed happily, bounding out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" gasped Izzy, sliding off of Inuyasha's back and plodding after her older brother on her short toddler legs.

"Oh, and you all might want to go ahead and get dressed!" Kagome called as the children left the room, though she was unsure whether or not they'd listened. Inuyasha just grimaced irritably.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Kagome asked teasingly, smiling gently at her annoyed husband. The hanyou buried his head into his pillow in agitation.

"Remind me later why I agreed to have those two again," he grumbled.

.oOo.

A full several hours later, in the pale light of dusk, Inuyasha stood just outside the door of his family's hut, watching the sun slink down behind the forest trees. Their hut stood just on the outskirts of the village, close enough to be considered part of it, but still a minute's walk or so to really get into it.

The door slid open quietly, but Inuyasha was too deep in thought to notice. Kagome walked out slowly, the ghost of a friendly smile resting on her face. She held a sleeping Izzy against her chest, now worn out after the visit to Sango and Miroku's family—very different from this morning.

Kagome walked up beside her husband. After a moment's pause, she lifted the young child and placed her in the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha was surprised by the gesture, turning to face the miko and hesitantly accepting the toddler. He stared at his wife oddly, as if to ask why she'd just shoved their daughter at him.

But Kagome was smiling sweetly as she stared into the hanyou's warm, golden gaze.

"You needed a reminder?" the miko murmured softly, the love in her expression clear and warm as the afternoon sun.

Inuyasha at first tried to look indifferent, but he found that a smile couldn't be chased away as he looked down at his sleeping daughter who now lay so peacefully, all curled up in his arms. His amber eyes softened like molten gold as he bounced her ever-so-slightly against his chest like he used to do to them when they were just infants.

"Where's Michi?" he asked gently, still staring into the toddler's peaceful face.

"In his room, playing with some of the new toys that Shippo gave him. I think he's waiting for a bedtime story," Kagome hinted gently. Inuyasha just smiled.

"Well," the hanyou mused, "I've got plenty of those in my arsenal." He grinned at the miko. "I'll take care of the kids. You go get ready to sleep, yourself."

Kagome smiled gratefully at her husband before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Kagome-!" added Inuyasha. The miko paused as Inuyasha walked back up to her. He leaned down gently and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for the reminder."

Kagome smirked, though her eyes remained as warm and loving as they'd ever been.

"Anytime."

**END**


End file.
